thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard Work
'Hard Work '''is the fourth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot Peter Sam was finding life difficult. There was a lot of work on the Skarloey Railway, and he felt had a bit too much. "Well, today was a tiring day," sighed Rheneas at the Sheds that night. "Very tiring," agreed Peter Sam. "I can't help to say I'm overworked." "Nonsense," said Duncan. "You're just too slow!" "No I'm not! I didn't know I had a passenger run right after my goods run!" "That's enough," said Skarloey. "Try your best, Peter Sam, and it'll be all right." "Yes, Skarloey," sighed Peter Sam. But Peter Sam's problems only continued. The next day, the trucks were being silly and noisy and didn't want to be loaded onto Owen. "Oh! These stupid trucks! Hurry up!" he called to the trucks. But the trucks only held back harder. Then, Rusty saw Peter Sam. "Need a little help," he offered. "No thanks. Actually, yes." "All right." Rusty buffered up behind and they managed to push them to Owen. "Phew! Thanks, Rusty." "Any time." And the little diesel honked away. Later, Rusty was talking with Skarloey. "Do you notice anything about Peter Sam?" Rusty asked Skarloey. "What?" "That he's overworked." "Hmm, I've been thinking he has." "We should speak to the Thin Controller." "Yes we should, he'll fix everything." Then, the two engines returned to work. Later, Peter Sam puffed into Crovan's Gate with his passenger train five minutes late. Henry was quick to criticise. "You're late! You're lucky I'm a guaranteed connection or else I'd leave you and the refreshment lady!" he chuckled. "Very funny," replied Peter Sam. "S'not my fault anyways. It's the stupid truck's fault." "Oh, I see." Soon, the passengers boarded Henry's train and he set off towards Vicarstown. "Is it, time to go home, Driver?" asked Peter Sam, hopefully. "Afraid not, Dodger will be coming down any minute with some coal that we must deliver to all the stations," his Driver replied. "Well, at least I can rest until then," sighed Peter Sam. But no sooner had he said that, when Dodger's shrill whistle sounded. "Now that's just great." "Hullo!" called Dodger. "Here you go! Coal to keep those wheels whirring!" "I was just about to rest," groaned Peter Sam. "Can this day get any worse?" (scene flashes to trucks pushing Peter Sam) "Help!" he cried. Then, he remembered something - "Next time, they bump me. I'll bump them back, and that'll slow me down," he thought. The surged on, but Peter Sam bumped them. "Ouch!" groaned the trucks. That slowed the trucks down a bit. Then, his Driver gently braked them down to a halt at Glennock. "That was close," thought Peter Sam. Then, he quickly delivered the rest of the coal without mishaps. He returned to the Shed late that night, and found the Thin Controller waiting for him. "Uh oh!" he thought. "The Thin Controller will be cross with me!" "Now, Peter Sam. I am not cross with you in any way," the Thin Controller began. Peter Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks to Rusty, I know that you need a bit of a change." "Yes, Sir." "How about you work at the Blue Mountain Quarry with Luke for a while?" "Yes! Finally! No more quarry work," said Duncan. "Sounds good to me!" agreed Peter Sam. "That means Duncan - you will have to do some of Peter Sam's jobs when he's not available." "Wait, what?" "It'll only be for about three weeks." "Dither! This always happens!" "Never mind, Duncan. It won't be that much," teased Rusty. "Oh, really?" But Rusty was as good as his word. Peter Sam no longer felt overworked, and neither did Duncan. "Wow, it actually worked out," said Duncan, impressed. "I told you so," replied Rusty. "Thanks, Rusty," said Peter Sam. "No problem. Anything for a friend in need." And then the two friends set back to work. Characters *Henry *Dodger *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Rusty *Mr. Percival Locations *Crovan's Gate *Glennock *Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes